Harry Potter l'opéra rock
by ballorchidee
Summary: Un opéra fait de passion, d'amour, de rébellion, de peur, de doute... Venez voir le résultat d'un gros délire d'après midi !
1. Penser l'impossible

Salut tout le monde Gros délir hier en écoutant du mozart opéra rock, voici ce que ça donne... Du coup ba pour le moment 12 chapitres donc 12 chansons...

* * *

- Lucius, comment allons nous faire ?  
- Avons-nous le choix ? Je ne pense pas.  
- Mais… s'il vient ici, nous n'auront plus de vie privée, de vie de famille….  
- Cissy, Nous n'avons pas le choix. Et pour la vie privée…. Il nous restera encore notre chambre. Il ne pourra pas nous séparer.  
- J'ai peur Lucius.  
- Je te mentirais en te disant que je suis confiant, mais là-dessus, nous ne pouvons rien. Si seulement Drago pouvait avoir une autre vision des choses que je me force à lui inculquer pour berner le seigneur….

**_Encore_**  
**_Nos idées que l'on tord_**  
**_Étranglées dès l'aurore_**  
**_Et nos rêves _**  
**_Que l'on crève_**  
**_Sans un remord_**

**_Toujours_**  
**_(Jours de défaites)_**  
**_Leurs valeurs qui ont court_**  
**_(Courber la tête)_**  
**_Les gardiens de leur tour_**  
**_(Tour d'ivoire)_**  
**_Indécents_**  
**_(Sans nous voir)_**  
**_Ils sont_**  
**_Devenus sourds_**

**_Penser l'impossible avant tout_**  
**_Brûler nos prisons dorées_**  
**_Oser l'utopie jusqu'au bout_**  
**_Seuls les fous nous ont fait avancer_**

**_Encore_**  
**_(A genoux)_**  
**_La censure pour des corps_**  
**_(Corde à nos cous)_**  
**_Nos esprits qu'ils essorent_**  
**_(Sortilèges)_**  
**_ils nous piègent_**  
**_(Privilèges)_**  
**_Au nom des Carnivores_**

**_Penser l'impossible avant tout_**  
**_Brûler nos prisons dorées_**  
**_Oser l'utopie jusqu'au bout_**  
**_Seuls les fous nous ont fait avancer_**

**_Ils nous ont promis des jours faciles_**  
**_Pauvres imbéciles_**  
**_Ils nous ont permis des vies dociles _**  
**_Sans douce folie, sans poésie_**  
**_L'ennui au fil des nuits sans fin_**  
**_Fit de nous de joyeux pantins_**

**_Penser l'impossible avant tout_**  
**_Brûler nos prisons dorées_**  
**_Oser l'utopie jusqu'au bout_**  
**_Seuls les fous nous ont fait avancer _**  
**_(Avancer)_**

**_Tout désirer_**  
**_Rêves adorés _**  
**_Oser l'utopie jusqu'au bout_**  
**_(jusqu'au bout)_**  
**_Seuls les fous nous ont fait avancer_**

- Je vais parler à Severus, qu'il essaye d'approcher Drago. Peut-être qu'il peut encore changer de vision du monde dans lequel on beigne. Après j'irais voir albus, il faut qu'il sache.


	2. La chanson de l'aubergiste

Gros gros délire Bonne lecture !

* * *

Foutue soirée. Le seigneur avait voulu une soirée de récompense pour l'attaque de l'autre jour. La plupart des mangemorts sont déjà bourré…. Super ! Bon d'un coté voir Bellatrix avec une bouteille à la main chanter à tue-tête, ça valait le détour. Et les autres qui la suivent même bourrée….

**_[Bellatrix]_**  
**_Laissez vos déboires à la porte_**  
**_Ici on sait noyer les amours mortes _**  
**_Coeur en berne prend verre en main_**  
**_A la taverne de l'art divin_**

**_Taisez vos satanées complaintes_**  
**_Et chantez donc à la gloire de l'absinthe_**  
**_Mordicus trinquez sans peur_**  
**_Bacchus est dieu dans ma demeure_**

**_Pile au rendez-vous du bonheur_**  
**_Tu seras bienvenue quelque soit l'heure_**

**_[Les autres mangemorts]_**  
**_Bois bien plus que tu ne dois_**  
**_c'est bon pour tout ce que tu as_**

**_[Bellatrix]_**  
**_Lève le coude tiens bon la barre_**  
**_Tout oublier c'est pas la mer à boire_**

**_[Les autres mangemorts]_**  
**_Bois bien plus ce que tu ne dois_**  
**_C'est bon pour tout ce que tu as_**

**_[Bellatrix]_**  
**_Je laisse mes déboires à la porte_**  
**_Je viens noyer mes amours mortes_**

**_[Les autres mangemorts]_**  
**_Bois bien plus ce que tu ne dois_**  
**_C'est bon pour tout ce que tu as_**

Folle. Ouai. Bon elle est la sœur de Cissy, mais là…. Tomber amoureuse de notre maitre, impossible. Encore plus depuis qu'il a cette face de serpent…. Je ne suis pas homo, mais même un homo en voudrait pas….


	3. Bim Bam Boum

Voilà la suite ! Chapitre 3 !

* * *

Ma maison…. Merlin. Des poltrons…. Aller Cissy, on se calme. Là, dans quelques heures il n'y paraîtra plus. En attendant, si je revois Bella sur une table à chanter à tue-tête, je ne sais pas si je retiendrais mon fou rire. Je savais qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool mais à ce point là…. Je sors de la pièce, et vais sur le balcon pas loin. Lucius me rejoins quelques instants après. Il a du voir mon humeur.

- Ça va aller mon amour ?  
- Oui. Les elfs auront du travail, mais oui.  
- Il n'y a pas que la maison, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non. Il y a Drago aussi. Quand je pense à sa mission….

_**Je suis une femme mi-lune mi-homme**_  
_**Une anagramme, un erratum**_  
_**On me dessine on me façonne**_  
_**Je vous fascine, ça vous étonne**_

_**J'ai le cœur qui syncope**_  
_**L'adrénaline me dope**_  
_**En battant la mesure**_

_**Bim bam bim boum**_  
_**Bim bam bim boum**_  
_**Bim bam bim boum**_  
_**Mon cœur susurre**_  
_**Bim bam bim boum**_  
_**Bim bam bim boum**_  
_**Tout mon être se fissure**_

_**Je suis un songe, un ectoplasme**_  
_**Juste un mensonge, un pléonasme**_  
_**Je reste de glace face à vos spasmes**_  
_**Je ne trouve pas ma place dans vos fantasmes**_

_**Sous mon masque de fer**_  
_**Des larmes qui lacèrent**_  
_**Mes anciennes blessures**_

_**Bim bam bim boum**_  
_**Bim bam bim boum**_  
_**Bim bam bim boum**_  
_**Mon cœur susurre**_  
_**Bim bam bim boum**_  
_**Bim bam bim boum**_  
_**Tout mon être se fissure**_

_**Mon cœur susurre**_  
_**Mon âme murmure**_  
_**Sous mon armure**_  
_**Je me fissure**_

_**Mon cœur susurre**_  
_**Mon âme murmure**_  
_**Sous mon armure**_  
_**Je me fissure**_

_**Mon cœur susurre**_  
_**Mon âme murmure**_  
_**Sous mon armure**_  
_**Je me fissure**_

_**Bim bam bim boum**_  
_**Bim bam bim boum**_  
_**Bim bam bim boum**_  
_**Mon cœur susurre**_

- J'irais voir Severus demain. Je lui demanderais un serment inviolable….  
- Penses-tu que c'est utile ? On en a tellement fait…. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Et puis…. Severus…. Il en a assez lui aussi. Il en a gros sur la conscience Cissy.  
- Il doit l'oublier, passer à autre chose. Et quel meilleur moyen que de protéger son filleul….


	4. Six pieds sous terre

Chapitre 4 !

* * *

- Tiens, Granger ! Que nous vaut ta venue par ici ?  
- Oh le bouldog !  
- Espèce de salle sang de bourbe !  
- Ça ne m'atteind plus Parkinson. Dommage….  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
- Le château n'est pas à toi, j'ai le droit d'aller ou je veux. Non ?  
- Vivement que le maitre te tu. On serra enfin débarasser.  
- Oh mais oui, bien sur….

_**[Hermione]**_  
_**Mais pourquoi s'en faire ?**_  
_**Demain nos guerres,**_  
_**Voleront en l'air,**_  
_**Six pieds sous terre.**_

_**[Pansy]**_  
_**En attendant, tu m'exaspères,**_  
_**Petite garce sous tes grands airs.**_  
_**na na na na na**_

_**[Hermione]**_  
_**T'es bonne à vivre avec les sœurs,**_  
_**Regarde la gueule de ton bonheur.**_  
_**na na na na na**_

_**Mais pourquoi s'en faire ?**_  
_**Nos petites guerres**_  
_**Voleront en l'air**_  
_**Six pieds sous terre.**_

_**[Hermione]**_  
_**Tu triches avec les sentiments,**_  
_**Mais c'est à toi-même que tu mens.**_  
_**na na na na na**_

_**[Pansy]**_  
_**Avec ta morale de bigote,**_  
_**Tu prends ton pied quand tu tricotes.**_  
_**na na na na na**_

_**Mais pourquoi s'en faire ?**_  
_**Nos petites guerres**_  
_**Voleront en l'air**_  
_**Six pieds sous terre**_

_**[Hermione]**_  
_**Le temps passe.**_  
_**Devant nous, l'impasse.**_  
_**Avant le passage,**_  
_**Sachons être sages**_  
_**Je sais la faiblesse**_  
_**De mes mots qui blessent.**_  
_**Je m'en veux tant.**_

_**[Pansy]**_  
_**Le temps court**_  
_**Sans aucun recours.**_  
_**Mes peurs m'encouragent à te mordre de rage,**_  
_**Un dernier reproche et le mur se rapproche.**_  
_**Je m'en veux tant.**_

_**[Hermione]**_  
_**T'en as usé des miroirs,**_  
_**Tu te maquilles trop pour te voir.**_  
_**na na na na na**_

_**[Pansy]**_  
_**Toi dans ta glace, tu n'es personne.**_  
_**Juste le reflet d'une petite conne.**_  
_**na na na na na**_

_**Mais pourquoi s'en faire ?**_  
_**(t'as pas le temps de t'en faire)**_  
_**Nos petites guerres**_  
_**(pas de retour en arrière, quoi qu'il advienne, la vie nous enterre)**_  
_**Voleront en l'air**_  
_**(Envoie valser tes misères**_  
_**Na na na na na na na nère)**_  
_**Six pieds sous terre. {x2}**_  
_**na na na na na**_

- Une trève ?  
- Ouai. Jusqu'à ce qu'il te tue.  
- Ou que tu ne flanche avant...


	5. J'accuse mon père

Chapitre 5 !

* * *

- Dray, calme toi.  
- Non Blaise, tu te rends compte ? On nous utilise depuis le début. Nos parents Blaise. Toi ok, ta mère est neutre, mais nous… Moi, Pansy, Théo…. Même les autres ! Je ne veux pas suivre mon père, marcher dans ses pas, refaire les même erreurs. J'ai envie de nouveau. Et Potter nous l'enmène sur un plateau en argent.  
Quelques serpentards rentrent encore dans la salle commune. Ils avaient du entendre ce qui allait se passer. Je me tourne vers eux. Le regard à la recherche d'une prise de conscience de leur part.

**_Mes erreurs, mes douleurs, mes pudeurs, mes regrets_**  
**_Mais pourquoi faire ?_**  
**_Tu t'en moques, tu révoques tout en bloc, tu balaies tout d'un revers._**  
**_Ma mémoire, mon histoire sans égards, mon passé que tu enterres._**

**_Demain tu diras : pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu les pièges,_**  
**_Emporté dans l'odieux manège ?_**

**_Des rancœurs, des frayeurs, des malheurs au cœur de l'amour amer,_**  
**_Des nuits noires, des déboires à la gloire des plaisirs éphémères._**  
**_J'ai beau prêché dans le désert, comment me taire ?_**

**_Tourne la terre comme les hommes,_**  
**_Refaire encore les erreurs de nos pères._**  
**_On mord toujours la même pomme,_**  
**_Le serpent danse alors que l'on s'enferme_**  
**_Dans les erreurs d'hier._**

Toujours rien. Ou très peu. Trop peu. Je continue. Bon sang mais réagissez !

**_Pour grandir, t'accomplir et sortir de la rampe de séculaire,_**  
**_Dans mon ombre, les décombres des jours sombres, tu trouveras la lumière._**  
**_Ce sont les travers qui t'éclairent, comment me taire ?_**

**_Tourne la terre comme les hommes,_**  
**_Refaire encore les erreurs de nos pères._**  
**_On mord toujours la même pomme_**  
**_Le serpent danse alors que l'on s'enferme_**  
**_Dans les erreurs d'hier._**

Là, ils commencent à comprendre. Il se fout de nous, nos parents aussi. Ils sont à sa botte. Ils nous veulent morts, inconscient pour nos parents. Et encore certains non. On serait mieux six pieds sous terres, j'en suis sur. En attendant on les serres.

**_J'accuse mon père._**

**_Tourne la terre comme les hommes,_**  
**_Nous sommes la somme des erreurs de nos pères._**  
**_On mord toujours la même pomme,_**  
**_Le serpent danse alors que l'on s'enferme._**

**_Tourne la terre autour des hommes,_**  
**_Il faut défaire ce que nous sommes_**  
**_En embrassant nos pères._**

Ouai un bon poison si vous voulez mon avis.  
- Blaise, je vais voir Dumbledore, que ceux qui veulent vivre une fin heureuse ou disons plus heureuse que si Voldemort gagne me suivent.  
- Draco….  
- Pansy, Potter va gagner, ça n'en fait aucun doute. Il n'a pas eu autant de Veine de gobelin pour mourir.  
Je vois une bonne vingtaine d'élèves me suivre. Bon ça serra déjà ça en moins dans le camp du fou furieux.


	6. Tatoue moi

Chapitre 6 ! Gros gros délire !

* * *

Qu'elle est belle…. Bon sang, comment vais-je pouvoir m'en passer…. Un spectacle pour les yeux. Une partie de mon anatomie me rappelle d'ailleurs que le temps impartie pour remettre ça est écoulé. Des baisers, des caresses, des frissons, du plaisir, je voudrais tellement tout ça…. Mais elle dort. Ah, pas pour longtemps apparemment…. Il est 6h45. Mieux vaut que nous nous préparions…. Elle s'étire. Oui, mieux vaut nous préparer…. Mais avant….

**_Divine_**  
**_Candide libertine_**  
**_Ce soir je viens_**  
**_M'inviter dans ton lit_**

**_Laissons_**  
**_Dormir les maris_**  
**_Allons nous aimer_**  
**_Au nez des braves gens_**

**_J'apprendrai ta langue et ton accent_**  
**_Pour te comprendre_**  
**_Je serai frivole et décadent_**  
**_Pour te surprendre_**

**_Tatoue-moi sur tes seins_**  
**_Fais-le du bout de mes lèvres_**  
**_Je baiserai tes mains_**  
**_Je ferai que ça te plaise _**  
**_Tatoue-moi sur tes murs_**  
**_Un futur à composer_**  
**_Je veux graver toutes mes luxures_**  
**_Sur tes dorures_**

**_Sortons_**  
**_Bras dessus bras dessous_**  
**_Et n'ayons crainte_**  
**_De leur vile arrogance_**

**_Allons_**  
**_Chez les bourgeois_**  
**_Siffler leur vin_**  
**_Taquiner leur conscience_**

**_Que m'importent les rires et les regards_**  
**_Sur mes travers_**  
**_Ils sont ma richesse mon étendard_**  
**_Ils sont ma terre_**

**_Tatoue-moi sur tes seins_**  
**_Fais-le du bout de mes lèvres _**  
**_Je baiserai tes mains_**  
**_Je ferai que ça te plaise_**  
**_Tatoue-moi sur tes murs_**  
**_Un futur à composer _**  
**_Je veux graver toutes mes luxures_**  
**_Sur tes dorures_**

**_Te tatouer sans mesure, sur mesure_**

**_Laisse-toi tomber dans mes bras_**  
**_Glisse-moi sous tes draps_**  
**_Dérivons jusqu'à l'outrance_**

**_Chantons pour les bienséants_**  
**_Les délices de l'indécence_**

**_Tatoue-moi sur tes seins_**  
**_Fais-le du bout de mes lèvres _**  
**_Je baiserai tes mains_**  
**_Je ferai que ça te plaise _**  
**_Tatoue-moi sur tes murs_**  
**_Un futur à composer_**  
**_Je veux graver toutes mes luxures_**  
**_Sur tes dorures_**

- Et bien, si je pouvais avoir un réveil comme ça tous les matins….  
- Tu le pourrais. Pour le moment… c'est un peu compliqué, mais…. Mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger, voudriez-vous me promettre qu'après cette guerre, vous me feriez l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? Demandais-je, lui mettant l'écrin que j'avais dans le dos sous les yeux.  
- Oh Merlin ! Bien sur que oui ! Oh Je t'aime tellement Severus !  
Mmh…. Ses baisers….


	7. Place je passe

Chapitre 7 !

* * *

- Maitre.  
- Ah, Bella ! Appelle tout le monde ! J'ai une grande annonce à faire !  
- Mais… Maitre, vous avez bu ?  
- Oh, très peu… Va chercher les autres.  
- Oui, maitre.  
- Bien, je vous est tous fait venir pour enfin vous dire une chose que je pense bien trop fort et que vous vous devez de savoir. Remettons les pendues à l'heure !

_**N'en déplaise aux courtisans qui baisent**_  
_**Les pieds des hommes les mieux chaussés.**_  
_**Je me ris de leur vie de punaises écrasées.**_  
_**Que se taisent les futiles fadaises qui brillent en belle société.**_  
_**Je suis fort à mon aise dans les crimes de lèse-majesté.  
Nul n'est ici-bas maître des hommes, prince des lois.**_

_**Place je passe**_  
_**Je suis roi de mes rêves, souverain des libertés.**_  
_**Osez, rendez grâce**_  
_**à ce fou qui se lève**_  
_**Place je passe**_  
_**Je suis roi de mes rêves, souverain de mes idées**_  
_**Osez, rendez grâce**_  
_**au vilain épris de nobles pensées**_

_**N'en déplaise aux altesses qui biaisent la moindre de nos volontés.**_  
_**Sur leurs trônes de glaise en guise de chaise, je m'assieds.**_  
_**Nul n'est ici bas dieu pour les hommes, digne de foi.**_

_**Place je passe**_  
_**Je suis roi de mes rêves, souverain des libertés.**_  
_**Osez, rendez grâce**_  
_**à ce fou qui se lève**_  
_**Place je passe**_  
_**Je suis roi de mes rêves, souverain de mes idées**_  
_**Osez, rendez grâce**_  
_**au vilain épris de nobles pensées**_

- Maitre ?  
- Mmh ? Oh euh… oui Bella.  
- Excusez moi de vous déranger pendant votre sièste, mais nous avons des nouvelles….


	8. Le bien qui fait mal

Le trio d'or était dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Harry leur avait demandé de les rejoindre pour leur faire part d'un sujet qui le tracasse énormément ces derniers temps.

- Alors, est ce que tu vas nous dire ce qu'il y a ? Demande Hermione.

**_[Harry]_**  
**_Mais d'où vient_**  
**_L'émotion étrange_**  
**_Qui me fascine_**  
**_Autant qu'elle me dérange_**  
**_Je frissonne poignardé par le beau_**  
**_C'est comme_**  
**_Dans l'âme le couteau_**  
**_La blessure traverse mon cœur_**  
**_Et j'ai_**  
**_La joie dans la douleur_**  
**_Je m'enivre de ce poison_**  
**_À en perdre la raison_**

**_[Ron et Hermione] _**  
**_C'est le bien qui fait mal_**  
**_Quand tu aimes_**  
**_Tout à fait normale_**  
**_Ta haine_**  
**_Prend le plaisir_**  
**_C'est si bon de souffrir_**  
**_Succombe au charme_**  
**_Donne tes larmes_**

**_C'est le bien qui fait mal (Me fait mal)_**  
**_Quand tu aimes_**  
**_Tout à fait banale (Ce bien qui fait mal_**  
**_Ta peine_**  
**_Les vrais délices_**  
**_Passent par le supplice_**  
**_Baisse les armes_**  
**_Donne tes larmes_**

**_[Harry]_**  
**_Je ressens _**  
**_De violentes pulsions_**  
**_J'ai l'impression_**  
**_De glisser vers le fond_**  
**_Si j'ignore_**  
**_D'où vient ce fléau_**  
**_J'adore_**  
**_L'avoir dans la peau_**  
**_Envoûté par des idées folles_**  
**_Soudain_**  
**_Mes envies s'envolent_**  
**_Le désir devient ma prison_**  
**_À en perdre la raison_**

**_[Ron et Hermione]_**  
**_C'est le bien qui fait mal_**  
**_Quand tu aimes_**  
**_Tout à fait normale_**  
**_Ta haine_**  
**_Prend le plaisir_**  
**_C'est si bon de souffrir_**  
**_Succombe au charme_**  
**_Donne tes larmes_**

**_C'est le bien qui fait mal (Qui fait mal)_**  
**_Quand tu aimes_**  
**_Tout à fait banale (Ce bien qui fait mal)_**  
**_Ta peine_**  
**_Les vrais délices_**  
**_Passent par le supplice_**  
**_Baisse les armes_**  
**_Donne tes larmes_**

**_[Harry]_**  
**_Je ressens _**  
**_De violentes pulsions_**  
**_J'ai l'impression_**  
**_De glisser vers le fond_**

**_[Ron et Hermione]_**  
**_C'est le bien qui fait mal_**  
**_Quand tu aimes_**  
**_Tout à fait normale_**  
**_Ta haine_**  
**_Prend le plaisir_**  
**_C'est si bon de souffrir_**  
**_Succombe au charme_**  
**_Donne tes larmes_**

**_C'est le bien qui fait mal (Qui fait mal)_**  
**_Quand tu aimes_**  
**_Tout à fait banale (Ce bien qui fait mal)_**  
**_Ta peine_**  
**_Les vrais délices_**  
**_Passent par le supplice_**  
**_Baisse les armes_**  
**_Donne tes larmes_**

- Tu es amoureux. Conclu Hermione.  
- Oui, et même très, si ce que tu dis est vrai.  
- C'est pas possible !  
- Et bien si…. Dit Hermione.  
- Qui te met dans cet état ?  
- Malfoy….


	9. L'assasymphonie

Chapitre 9 !

* * *

- Maître, le sort que vous avez reçu….  
- Ça ne fait que trop longtemps que je le subi ! Que ça finisse !  
- Justement, je me suis dévoué pour vous annoncer… nous ne pourront pas l'annuler.  
- Avada Kedavra.

**_Cette nuit_**  
**_Intenable insomnie_**  
**_La folie me guette_**  
**_Je suis ce que je fuis_**

**_Je subis_**  
**_Cette cacophonie_**  
**_Qui me scie la tête_**  
**_Assommante harmonie_**

**_Elle me dit_**  
**_Tu paieras tes délits_**  
**_Quoi qu'il advienne_**  
**_On traîne ses chaînes_**  
**_Ses peines_**

**_Je voue mes nuits_**  
**_A l'assasymphonie_**  
**_Aux requiems_**  
**_Tuant par dépit_**  
**_Ce que je sème_**  
**_Je voue mes nuits_**  
**_A l'assasymphonie_**  
**_Et aux blasphèmes_**  
**_J'avoue je maudis_**  
**_Tous ceux qui s'aiment_**

**_L'ennemi_**  
**_Tapi dans mon esprit_**  
**_Fête mes défaites_**  
**_Sans répit me défie_**

**_Je renie_**  
**_La fatale hérésie_**  
**_Qui ronge mon être_**  
**_Je veux renaître_**  
**_Renaître_**

**_Je voue mes nuits_**  
**_A l'assasymphonie_**  
**_Aux requiems_**  
**_Tuant par dépit_**  
**_Ce que je sème_**  
**_Je voue mes nuits_**  
**_A l'assasymphonie_**  
**_Et aux blasphèmes_**  
**_J'avoue je maudis_**  
**_Tous ceux qui s'aiment_**

**_Pleurent les violons de ma vie_**  
**_La violence de mes envies_**  
**_Siphonnée symphonie_**

**_Déconcertant concerto_**  
**_Je joue sans toucher le Do_**  
**_Mon talent sonne faux_**

**_Je noie mon ennui_**  
**_Dans la mélomanie_**  
**_Je tue mes phobies_**  
**_Dans la désharmonie_**

**_Je voue mes nuits_**  
**_A l'assasymphonie (l'assasymphonie)_**  
**_Aux requiems (Aux requiems)_**  
**_Tuant par dépit_**  
**_Ce que je sème_**  
**_Je voue mes nuits_**  
**_A l'assasymphonie_**  
**_Et aux blasphèmes_**  
**_J'avoue je maudis_**  
**_Tous ceux qui s'aiment_**

**_Je voue mes nuits_**  
**_A l'assasymphonie (l'assasymphonie)_**  
**_J'avoue je maudis_**  
**_Tous ceux qui s'aiment_**

- Maudit Potter. Foutu sort qui me fait ressentir tout mes regrets, mes remords, mes états de conscience ! Et je vais devoir supporter ça à vie ! Jamais ! Bella !


	10. L'opérap

- Aller les filles…  
- Non !  
- Mais….  
- Non !

_**[Pansy]**_  
_**Bim bam **_  
_**Bim bam **_  
_**Bim bam **_  
_**Bim bam**_

_**[Ginny]**_  
_**Vous vous prenez monsieur **_  
_**Pour un félin sauvage **_  
_**Mais vous n'avez du lion **_  
_**Que le soyeux pelage **_  
_**Et vos crocs acérés de jeunes prédateur **_  
_**Nous inspirent le rire plutôt que la frayeur**_

_**[Harry]**_  
_**Si vous n'avez pas pas peur **_  
_**Entrez donc dans ma cage **_  
_**Et laissez mon ardeur **_  
_**Dévorer vos plumages**_

_**[Hermione]**_  
_**[Rentrez vos griffe, bel escogriffe]**_

_**[Pansy]**_  
_**On vous voit comme un chien savant **_  
_**Pour un beau linge **_  
_**Faire de grands numéros dignes **_  
_**D'un petit singe **_  
_**Vos proies ne sont en fait **_  
_**Que des femmes qui roucoulent **_  
_**Et vos festins nocturnes **_  
_**Se résument à des poules**_

_**Et les sieurs disent: **_  
_**[Blaise, Harry, Ron]**_  
_**C'est pour vous mesdames que l'on pavane **_  
_**Vous ne cédez qu'au roi de la savane **_  
_**C'est comme ci c'est comme ça**_

_**Les damoiselles répondent: **_  
_**[Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Luna]**_  
_**C'est pour vous messieurs que l'on se pâme **_  
_**On piège les rois avec nos charmes **_  
_**C'est comme ci, c'est comme ça, **_  
_**Et c'est bien dommage**_

_**[Luna]**_  
_**Vous paradez Monsieur **_  
_**Exhibant vos conquêtes **_  
_**Votre belle crinière **_  
_**N'est au fond qu'un crête **_  
_**Du prince de la jungle vous **_  
_**Singez les grands airs **_  
_**Quand du coq prétentieux **_  
_**Vous avez les manières**_

_**[Ron]**_  
_**Mais pourquoi cette aigreur **_  
_**Pour les autres poissons **_  
_**Si vous n'avez pas peur **_  
_**De mordre à l'hameçon**_

_**[Hermione]**_  
_**[Rentrez votre dard, **_  
_**mon gros vantard]**_

_**[Pansy]**_  
_**De vos griffes de chat, **_  
_**Sachez que l'ont sourit **_  
_**Vous miaulez mollement **_  
_**Quand rugit votre envie **_  
_**Les oiseaux de valeur vous **_  
_**Echappent sans cesse **_  
_**Et vous vous contentez **_  
_**Des plus basse espèces**_

_**Et les sieurs disent: **_  
_**[Blaise, Drago, Harry, Ron]**_  
_**C'est pour vous mesdames que l'on pavane **_  
_**Vous ne cédez qu'au roi de la savane **_  
_**C'est comme ci c'est comme ça**_

_**Les damoiselles répondent: **_  
_**[Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Luna]**_  
_**C'est pour vous messieurs que l'on se pâme **_  
_**On piège les rois avec nos charmes **_  
_**C'est comme ci, c'est comme ça, **_  
_**Et c'est bien dommage**_

_**Bim bam **_  
_**Bim bam **_  
_**Bim bam **_  
_**Bim bam**_

_**Et les sieurs disent: **_  
_**[Blaise, Drago, Harry, Ron]**_  
_**C'est pour vous mesdames que l'on pavane **_  
_**Vous ne cédez qu'au roi de la savane **_  
_**C'est comme ci c'est comme ça**_

_**Les damoiselles répondent: **_  
_**[Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Luna]**_  
_**C'est pour vous messieurs que l'on se pâme **_  
_**On piège les rois avec nos charmes **_  
_**C'est comme ci, c'est comme ça, **_  
_**Et c'est bien dommage**_

- Aller les filles… On y arrivera jamais sans vos notes. Les ASPIC sont dans une semaine. Supplient les garçons.  
- Non, on ne vous donnera pas nos notes. Débrouillez vous !


End file.
